Jurassic Park: Hunter and the Hunted
by PirateoftheCaribbean1720
Summary: Years after the Kirby Incident in 2001, when a group of poachers encounter biologists on Isla Sorna, an instant opposition soon turns into an alliance for survival when the beast that the illegal hunters came for soon makes the hunters and the researchers its prey. Some language and gore. Some situations may happen later on. Forgot to add R/R plz.
1. Prologue: The Treasure Trove

**Prologue: The Treasure Trove**

In the time after the Kirby Incident in 2001, the island of Isla Sorna was made off limits to the public. The Costa Rican and United States governments made it clear that no one would be able to make landfall on the island by placing fairly common patrols around the island shores and in the skies over Isla Sorna. They didn't do the same with Isla Nublar, only 87 miles northwest of Isla Sorna, because of the genetically embedded reliance on the lysine nutrients found in the plants that were placed by John Hammond when Jurassic Park was being built on Isla Nublar. In seven days, if the animals didn't receive the necessary amount of the lysine in their diet, they would die. Jurassic Park and the dinosaurs of Isla Nublar would have died.

Dr. Alan Grant, who was present during the expedition, had discovered that, when he was with the Kirby's, there were some species that weren't listed on Ingen's list. One of such tired multiple times to kill them whenever it happened to come across the five person party. One that he witnessed kill the previously feared Tyrannosaurus.

_Spinosaurus Aegypticus_.

When he had confirmed the existence of the Spinosaurus, there was an uproar of questions. What else did Ingen do that no one knows about? Could they have done the genetic blending of other species? There's no possibility of knowing what else happened on Isla Sorna during the time of breeding the species for Jurassic Park. But now that the world knows of the second island, most have wanted to see the dinosaurs for themselves, but they knew it would be explicably dangerous to undertake a trip to an island infested with deadly animals. However, for some, a trip would be worth it to claim some of the predators as trophies.

Poachers.

Site B was a treasure trove to people who enjoyed seeking profit from killing some of the world's most dangerous and rarest animals and selling them on the black market. To find the head of a velociraptor or the teeth of a tyrannosaurus sitting on the table of an illegal distributor would be astonishing. And so would the price. But the most amazing sight would probably be seeing the bones of the Spinosaurus, or the creature alive if possible.

And as the world asks for answers to the unknown research that Ingen has kept secret from the public, an expedition to Isla Sorna to capture the super-predator named _ Spinosaurus Aegypticus_ was underway. And an expedition for research on the biology of the island was underway as well. This is the story of when the two parties of opposition met, opposition turned into an alliance. Alliance turned into work to survive the creatures of Isla Sorna.


	2. Chapter 1: Something Bigger

**Chapter One: Something Bigger**

In the lush green of Isla Sorna, the animals bred there, later to be transported to Jurassic Park when they were mature enough, thrived in peace. The factory floor of Jurassic Park became a natural preserve for the genetically cloned dinosaurs. Suddenly, thunder boomed in the sky. A rain storm was approaching the island.

A man with black hair and brown eyes noticed the quickly approaching rain. He then turned to four more people, who were taking samples of the ferns and bushes of the jungle. "Alright people, let's start winding down for the day. A storm's coming our way." he said. The group then began packing up some of the equipment to keep from getting soaked by the rain. But before heading inside to a trailer, a man with silvery aviators quickly caught up to him. "Dr. Matthews, I think we found something." the man said.

The man led Matthews to a spot through the green of the tropical forests, stepping through muddy terrain on the way. The two soon came to a clearing where two other people were. One was kneeling down to the ground, looking up to Matthews. The doctor was then surprised by what he then saw. A large impression in the mud, three toed with claws. It was familiar with the descriptions made by Dr. Alan Grant when he recalled his time on the island with the Kirby family as they tried to escape. A woman, dressed in a long sleeve shirt, looked at him. "You think this is our old friend, Spiny?" she asked, referring to Spinosaurus. Matthews looked at the arrangement of the toes, looking for any differences that could have it set apart from the impression belonging to Spinosaurus. He did notice that there were some differences. The digits were larger in the center of each toe. It looked as if it were a larger specimen of the predatory animal. Matthews took off his brownish, wide-brimmed fedora, running his hand through his hair. "Well, it looks like Spinosaurus, but the center digit is slightly larger."

The woman took off her glasses. "A bigger one?"

Matthews tilted his head a bit in a shrug. "It's entirely possible." he said as he got back up. "There's been larger specimens of Tyrannosaurus found."

The other man then stood as well. "But you know, Jonathan, this could be something big, not meaning the Spinosaurus, but finding a larger specimen of this carnivore would be pure gold. Especially if we document it alive." he said.

Jonathan turned around. "I specifically said that we were to keep away from the predators. We're lucky that we all got away from the raptors at the start."

"Yeah, well thanks to the T-Rex when he suddenly showed up and tore most of them to pieces." the man said.

Jonathan then pointed to him. "Like I said, we're not going on a goose chase and wind up dead." he said as he walked back to the trailer. The man frowned a bit, the woman walked to him. "He's right, we came to retrieve samples of the plants here, not look for something that'll wind up eating us." she said.

"Well, I figure that some of these plants can be miracles in the scientific world, but think about it." he said. "The largest and most vicious predator alive today. Documented on camera living in its natural habitat."

The woman shook her head. "A suicidal ambition." she said.

"Not if you have the proper tools." he argued.

She then remembered that the crew had included a cache of firearms when they loaded supplies onto the boat. One of such was a tranquilizer gun.

"A tranq dart or two could easily sedate something like that. Remember the T-Rex that-"

"I recall the incident in San Diego with the T-Rex, I was on that bus when it slammed into its side." she said. She was at the back of the city bus when she saw the massive dinosaur suddenly slam its head into the side, sending people through the windows, but mostly out of their seats. Still, she couldn't believe that she was on the island where the same creature lived.

"Please Amy." he said. "If we can capture something like this, we can be filthy rich."

"I'm not going to risk my life for some stupid dinosaur, Scott." she said, walking away.

Scott stood there, sighing. He then looked back to the footprint, temptation of trying to single-handedly capture a vicious creature capable of killing him with ease became evident. He shook his head. "They're right...but I'll find a way." he said to himself, walking back to the base camp as the rain began to fall upon the lush vegetation of the island.

* * *

In the forests of the other island, there were the sounds of footsteps through the brush. A group of eight people, all dressed in survival vests and camouflage, walked through the greenery. The one ahead of the group appeared to have a scar run down his face, one of his dark blue eyes was foggy. "Come on boys, Ol' Spinysaurus is waiting." he said, pushing aside the brush. A woman, with brown hair and golden brown eyes, walked behind him. "You know," she spoke with a slight Spanish accent, "this might end up the way you don't want it."

"And what way would that be, Angelique?" he asked.

"All of us are dead." she said.

He then stopped, chuckling. "You still don't understand, do you? This is something only imagined in dreams."

"Make that nightmares." she corrected him.

"Think of capturing a Spinosaurus alive and selling it to the highest bidder. People will pay serious money to make something like that their personal pet." he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And I don't want to die for some stupid animal."

"_Spinosaurus Aegypticus_ is no ordinary predator." he said. "Even more dangerous than Tyrannosaurus."

"_Si_, Dr. Grant said the thing snapped a Rex's neck when he saw it fight one." she said.

"And it's capable of busting through a steel fence." he added.

"Because it was old and the power wasn't on."

"Wait! Stop!" he whispered, holding an arm out. The group stopped. "Listen."

The group listened for a sound. Apart from the chirping birds, there was nothing. The man then got a clear, plastic water bottle from his pack, tearing off the paper label and setting it on the ground, looking at it. There wasn't anything at first, but then there was a thud and rings then rippled the once still water. Another thud, the ripple intensified. The man retrieved the bottle, backing up. "We need to get out of this area, quick." he said quietly. The thudding grew louder. Angelique began backing away slowly. "What is it, Brock?"

"Tyrannosaurus." he said.

The trees were then pushed away to reveal the big head of the T-Rex, it bellowed in intimidation. Its eyes scanned the place where the group was, seeing if they could detect movement. Angelique froze. "Wait. It can only see movement. Stay still." she whispered. The carnivorous creature then purred, it seemingly narrowed its eyes. Brock was a bit frightened, but didn't move. The tyrannosaur then leaned down to him, getting within only a few inches distance of his face, snorting and sniffing. "Don't move." Angelique said.

Brock looked back to her. "You think I would?" he whispered irritably.

The T-Rex then narrowed its eyes at him, the pupils suddenly dilating. It then growled as it moved away from him. It then opened its mouth, ready to snap at Brock. "SHIT!" he suddenly said, jumping out of the way. The tyrannosaur's jaws then, instead of seizing him, dug into the mud, shoveling a mouthful. The man got back on his feet as the angered lizard shook the dirt from its mouth, uttering a roar once again.

"RUN!" Brock shouted. The group then began their attempt to flee the angered Tyrannosaurus as it began to pursue them. It roared once again in fury as it trudged after them, snapping its massive jaws when it neared one of the members.


	3. Chapter 2: We're Not Alone

**Chapter Two: We're Not Alone**

"Come on, hurry!" Brock shouted. The group members were trying to keep pace as they ran from the trudging T-Rex, it bellowed in anger at the fact its food wasn't getting any closer to its big mouth. Suddenly, a man tripped in a pothole, the muddy water soaked his beard. He then heard the creature bellow again, he turned around on his back and screamed as the gigantic foot stepped down onto him. The rest of the group soon caught up with their leader. "Where the hell are we gonna go?!" one man asked. Brock soon saw a large fence lined with jutting spikes at the top. He saw a small hole in the fencing. "There!" he said pointing, heading over that way, the tyrannosaur roared again as it continued pursuing them through the green brush of the jungle.

"_Dios Mio_!" Angelique said, and, in fear, she went the opposite direction, the Rex noticed this, turning in her direction, a deep roar bellowed from its mouth. Brock soon stopped, seeing the gigantic lizard beginning to chase the local Costa Rican girl. Brock sighed shaking his head, turning to run for the fence with the rest of his group. The members, one by one, got through the hole in the fence. One saw Brock come through, noticing the Rex had gone. "Where's that girl?" he asked.

Brock shook his head. "She's as good as dead if that thing's chasing her." he said.

The man scowled at his leader. "Well we can't just-"

"The Rex is gone, so is she." he said.

The man sighed, nodding. "Alright, let's keep moving." he said, wishing that they could have at least tried to help Angelique. But Brock was right, if a Tyrannosaurus was chasing after her, eventually it would've killed her. The crew pushed on, even as they heard the receding sound of the predator's bellowing roar.

* * *

The T-Rex trudged after the fleeing girl, she panted as she struggled to keep her distance from the deadly creature as its thundering steps drew near her. The pupils in her golden eyes suddenly shrank to dots when she looked over her shoulder and saw the big mouth of the Tyrannosaurus snap at her, roaring in utter anger when it didn't seize her. She then looked back ahead, jumping over a fallen tree, the Rex merely stepped on it, breaking the trunk in half with ease. She soon found herself out of the jungle brush and running through a clearing of tall grass. The thundering footsteps didn't stop however. She began to feel exhausted, but the adrenaline pumping through her veins kept her from slowing down as she continued to be relentlessly chased by the T-Rex. She soon saw a gated fence, reaching the door and in desperation trying to open it. "Come on, damn you! For the love of God, please!" she pleaded. The locked door continued to rattle as she tried to pry it open. She soon stopped, hearing nothing. Then she heard the familiar purring. She then froze in paralyzing fear, slowly turning around, only to see the nose of the Rex's big head come down at her, coming close of touching her own face. It snorted and sniffed her. She controlled her frightened breathing, her panting quickened silently as her wide eyes looked upon the searching carnivore. The Rex then opened its mouth. "Oh God." she whispered, looking away. But instead of it grabbing her and devouring her, its tongue then snaked out of its mouth, waving in the air, as if trying to taste her. She then felt the warmth of the Rex's tongue as it touched her skin, licking her. She shook, thinking it would then eat her. The tongue soon found refuge back into the mouth of the T-Rex, the lumbering giant then stood back up, growling. It's mouth opened again. Angelique's heart stopped when she saw the predatory animal open its maw, looking away so she could not see the inside of its throat as it devoured her. However, before the Rex could seize her, it stopped, closing its mouth, looking around. She opened her eyes, seeing this, wondering what it was looking for. The Rex then turned around, walking quickly back into the jungle, disappearing from sight. The trees and brush rustled as the carnivore retreated back into the green sanctuary.

Angelique was shocked. She then slinked down iron gate, bringing her knees to her face. She was paralyzed from the fear of nearly being killed by the living creature whose bones she's only seen in museums and dig sites she's attended back in her college days. She then began to quietly sob, burying her face in her knees.

* * *

Back at the biologist's base camp, Jonathan was brushing off a velociraptor skull under a lamp. He found this not far from where the footprint was, among numerous bones and remains. Some were freshly killed remains of the same species of raptors, all showing teeth marks from a large predator with a crocodilian snout. It only meant that the kills were made by Spinosaurus, unless InGen had any other similar species bred. He shook his head. "Trying to stay away from the predators and were just getting only closer to them." he said to himself. He took the raptor skull into his hand, looking upon the bleached surface of the skull.

* * *

After walking several more miles from the endpoint of their attack by the T-Rex, Brock's crew halted to take a rest stop. The technician, a man dressed in a survival vest with pistol holsters on his waist, got up, stepping down to a nearby creek, taking off his shining silver aviators and getting a handful of water, washing off his hot face with the cool natural water. He rubbed his back goatee and his eyes of the nearly identical color. He looked around, but suddenly, something caught his eye when he looked left of himself. He thought it was an oddly shaped rock, colored a similar cream color that bones had. He got up, walking over to the "rock", but upon closer inspection, it wasn't a rock at all. It was a large pointed tooth.

Brock drank from his bottle, exhaling air after he had finished several gulps of the cool water. He then jumped when he felt the man's hand on his shoulder. "Damn it, Forrester, Don't do that aga-" he then saw the tooth in Forrester's hand. "What do you make of this?" he asked.

Brock took the tooth into his own hand, looking upon one of the many dagger-like teeth of a carnivorous predator. After studying photographs of the tooth Dr. Grant had discovered, there was a striking similarity. He chuckled. "I think we might have found something left by our prey." he said.

Forrester cocked a brow. "A 20 foot tall meat eater is our prey?" he asked.

Brock looked at him, his foggy eye cleared a bit when he grinned. "That 20 foot tall meat eater is our ticket to fame and glory, IF we capture her alive and not dead." he said.

"Wait. How do you know it's a her?"

"The largest is usually the female, and this tooth, unless it's from a male, is from the back or at least from the middle of the lower jaw of a female Spinosaurus." he said.

"Well, if there's possibly two of them, male and female-"

Brock's head then shot up. "Then there's possibly a nest." he whispered. He then got on his feet, walking to the middle of the group. "Alright, listen up. Thanks to Forrester, we have possible evidence that could led us to a Spinosaurus nest. Much more valuable than the animal itself." he said.

The group members began chatting with each other in an unsure tone. "Brock, isn't this enough, we've already lost two people." one said.

Brock narrowed his eyes a bit. "I've lost an entire party to African lions and I still managed to get my prize." he said.

"Brock, who gives a shit about your previous escapades? We're in a different situation right now, dealing with things that man hasn't seen in 65 million years! We're dealing with creatures that can kill us without a problem." another argued. "This isn't Africa or the Amazon, this is a goddamn island infested with dinosaurs!"

"And you don't think I know that?! That's why that damn girl from Costa Rica was with us! She knows about these things." he said. "She's heard the rumors and stories of fisherman never returning when they ventured too close to the islands around here. No wonder they named the islands the Cinco Muertos."

"The Five Deaths." Forrester said.

One of the men, a native from Nicaragua, placed his hand over a rosary, silently praying in Spanish. As he did, the birds began chirping. It was as if the island itself was aware of the poacher's presence. Brock looked around, finding the silence eerie. "Alright, let's go, break's over." he said quietly. The group then got their equipment ready for the continuing trek through the lush green jungle.

* * *

Back at the gate, Angelique got over her shock after her very close encounter with the T-Rex. She got back on her feet, looking around to make sure there wasn't anything near her. But she listened very closely for the sounds of anything in the tall grass. She had heard from one of several accounts made by the InGen team when they had came to the island back in 1997 to capture several specimens for transport to the newly built Jurassic Park in San Diego, some of the men claimed that several of the team were picked off one by one by velociraptors that used the cover of the tall grass as camouflage as they attacked and killed the members one at a time. And seeing the tall grass where she was, she knew it was a bad place to be, especially with the gate being locked. Being licked and nearly eaten by the Rex was scary enough, but to be pounced on by a pack of velociraptors, feeling a big hooked toe ripping into her stomach, spilling her intestines, and then having to watch them devour her insides was another thing. The worst part of it would be that she'd still be alive when they would start eating her. She'd feel everything. The teeth clamping down and ripping her flesh in parcels. Their claws shredding and digging into her torso. All she would feel would be the misery and pain of being eaten alive. She didn't hear anything, but there could've still been a group of raptors hidden by the grass, silent and patient, waiting for her to make a move.

She then sought her chance to try and climb over the fence, but she saw barbed wire at the top, lining the edge. She then remembered her pistol on her side. She unbuttoned the flap of her holster, taking out the Colt .45, aiming for the lock. She squeezed the trigger, firing off a shot that broke off the lock, the sound of the gun rang throughout the field. She then quickly stuffed it back into the holster, opening the gate and running through and into the jungle once more.

* * *

Back in the field, the grass began to rustle, the sound was accompanied by hissing and soft screeching as several unknown creatures began making their way to the now open gate. dark colored blurs passed through the open door of the fence, making their way into the jungle, following Angelique's footprints.

* * *

Back at the camp, Scott heard the gunshot. Amy turned to him, hearing as well. "We're not alone on this island now." he said. Jonathan opened the trailer door, walking out. "Was that a gunshot?"

Scott nodded.

Jonathan looked out to the hills. "Poachers." he said.

Scott looked at him with a cocked brow. "Poachers?"

"Who else with a gun would be on this island?"

Scott then made that a good point. "Well, we might want to call the locals and notify them." he said, making his way to the trailer to retrieve the satellite phone. Jonathan scanned the hills, knowing he'd see nothing.

"Hello? _Hola? _We have heard a gunsho- Shit! The signal's dead." he said, throwing down the phone.

Jonathan walked to him, trying himself. Scott was right. The phone's signal was dead. The only other radio would have been at the plane, but that would be around a three mile walk through the disputed territory of the velociraptors. "Damn." he said, shaking his head.

"The only other radio's at the plane. And that's a walk through dangerous territory." Scott said.

"I know." Jonathan replied. "But you know, we don't know what intent these people could show."

"I think I have a clue, they'll kill us and then come whatever they came for. It's an easy assumption of what would happen to people that disappear near these islands." Scott said.

"That is true. But we can either stand our ground here or we can call for the government to send military personnel."

"If the government gets involved, there's going to be a lot of shit going on from then on about it." Scott said.

"I guess it's the choice that we stand our ground, but we'll still need the radio from the plane." Jonathan said, walking to a case, unlocking it to reveal a double barreled shotgun, an elephant gun. Scott raised his brows, that type of rifle was a big game rifle, a powerful one as well. Jonathan took it out of the foam and handed it to Scott, along with a pouch containing sixteen 4 bore rounds. He was handed a Colt .45 as well. "Use that as a last resort." he said.

Scott was a bit unsure of being sent in. "Alright."

Jonathan then got a similar rifle. Scott looked at his. "I thought you said-"

"No weapons?" he asked. "Well, I decided to come prepared for the worst and told you a lie to make sure you didn't become tempted to hunt down something that can kill you and eventually the rest of us."

Scott scoffed. "Of course, because of my love for hunting?"

Jonathan closed the case, looking at his young colleague. "Exactly. Now come on." he said, walking into the jungle back to the small landing strip where the plane was.

Scott soon followed him, the both of them disappeared into the ferns and brush.


End file.
